Modern work machines such as hydraulic excavators, backhoe loaders, wheel loaders, and skid-steer loaders, are used for a variety of tasks requiring operator control of the work machine and various work tools associated with the work machine. These work machines and work tools can be relatively complicated and difficult to operate. They may have an operator interface with numerous controls for steering, position, orientation, transmission gear ratio, and travel speed of the work machine, as well as position, orientation, depth, width, and angle of the work tool.
Typically, these work machines employ joystick-based control systems for achieving the desired manipulation of the work tool using precise movements of an implement. The physical positioning of different parts of the implement, such as boom and stabilizer, may be controlled using one or more hydraulic systems. The hydraulic systems may be operated by one or more control pods, each having a joystick disposed thereon. For example, an excavator may employ one joystick for stick and swing control, and another joystick for boom and bucket control.
Understanding the operation of a work machine has several usages. One usage is to improve in real-time the productivity and efficiency of a work machine. For example, it may be desirable to increase the acceleration limits imposed on the extending movement of an actuator when a certain operation, such as dig operation, is identified.
One attempt to improve the performances of a work machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,539,570 to Normarm (the '570 patent). The '570 patent provides a system and method for controlling a work machine. The disclosed system includes sensors configured to sense at least one operational characteristic of the machine indicative of an application of the work tool, and a control unit configured to alter the operation of the machine in response to a new application of the work tool.
Although the method and system of the '570 patent may provide information useful for improving the performances of a work machine, it may still be less than optimal. In particular, the '570 patent relies on data from expensive sensors and analyzes data from the operator input device. Because work machines perform a wide variety of tasks, the partial solution of the '570 patent cannot accurately identify all the activities of the work machine.
The disclosed analysis system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.